1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of heatsinks for computer systems and more particularly to an effective method for effectively grounding a heatsink to minimize electro-magnetic interference.
2. History of Related Art
The use of heatsinks in connection with electronic components such as the integrated circuits modules of a computer system is well known. Comprised of a relatively massive piece of conductive metal, heatsinks placed in contact with the package of an integrated circuit module are effective in increasing the rate at which heat produced by the module is dissipated thereby beneficially enabling the module to maintain lower case and junction temperatures. Unfortunately, the conductive material that makes heatsinks effective as a heat dissipation mechanism can also render them effective as secondary antennas that can radiate electronic energy and cause elevated levels of electromagnetic interference. Because even slight amounts of interference can jeopardize the reliable operation of high speed, low power integrated circuits it is desirable to minimize the radiation effect of a heatsink. The level of interference can be effectively reduced by providing multiple ground paths between the heatsink and the ground plane of the circuit board to which the module is mounted. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a duplicity of conductive paths between the heatsink and ground. Moreover, it is important to provide the ground paths without significantly increasing the cost of the product and without unnecessarily encumbering the heatsink. Heatsinks are frequently employed in the cooling of modules that are socketed to enable easy replacement of the module. Heatsink grounding solutions that involve permanent connections such as solder joints or the like are typically ill suited for use in such environments. Therefore it is desirable to provide an effective means of grounding integrated circuit module heatsinks in such a manner that the grounding mechanism is easily removed or replaced.